Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${11,\ 38,\ 43,\ 59,\ 83}$
Solution: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 11, 43, 59, and 83 each have only two factors. The factors of 38 are 1, 2, 19, and 38. Thus, 38 is the composite number.